The invention concerns an arrangement for moving a moveable furniture part, in particular a furniture part mounted pivotably about an axis. The arrangement includes at least one ejection device for ejecting the moveable furniture part from a closed position into an open position, and the at least one ejection device includes at least one force storage element. A loading device loads the at least one force storage element by an opening or closing movement of the moveable furniture part.
Such arrangements are known from application number A 322/2012 to the present applicant which is of an earlier priority date but which has not yet been published. They have relatively complicated and expensive transmission mechanisms disposed between the at least one ejection device and the loading device for the transmission of force upon loading of the at least one force storage element. Thus, for example, direction-changing devices or intermediate panels are required, which take up a very great deal of space. That is also disadvantageous from esthetic points of view.
Further specifications defining the general state of the art are represented by WO 2012/000656, WO 2008/022673 and DE 20 2010 008 134.